Skeptical Liaison
by Kodoku-shan
Summary: Frustrated by his newfound feelings for his enemy, Robin tries to clear his head, only to find he has some unexpected company. RobinXSlade Slash!
1. Chapter 1

My first shot at a fanfiction yall, wish me luck and please enjoy! 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans, ect ect ect...

* * *

It was all in his voice.

For one oblivious to all other aspects, this trait was the only thing left to judge him by, and in his case, it was more than enough reason to become completely subjugated by it.

Any word, even synonymous to superlative, would fall short of accurately expressing such tone. That low, soft purr, magnified by the recordings poor quality, refused to be conveyed by the ears. Instead, the sound would enter through every exposed pore on your skin; only more intensified by perspiration, and penetrated deep throughout your body like a lethal toxin.

Distracted by the sound's prevailing existence, the words it forged seem to go completely overlooked. Even without any comprehensible language, however, the simple sound of the phrase, the rise and fall of pitch, the lack or subtle quantity of hesitance, determined its intention.

Any resistance that Robin displayed as Slade would attempt an advantage upon him was fake, simply an attempt to hide the truth.

* * *

For weeks, the Titans have been trying to bring down their most portentous archrival, Slade. In an attempt to identify him, they have recorded their previous encounters via security cameras all over the city. Robin spent long nights in front of large, infrared screens, and falling type, his efforts always in vain.

Each night was as unsuccessful as the last, but Robin persisted. It was during his fifth sleepless night that he realized something. He lifted his head from his folded arms and looked up at the screen through half his eyelids. It displayed a frozen image of Slade. The picture was unclear, and it bounced about the screen as if the videotape was fighting to move forward, but was held back by the suppressive influence of its subject.

Influential indeed. Even as the edges of the picture shook about erratically, the dark figure in the center didn't budge, like a brig of steel that could never be bent, or a wall of cement that could never be broken. Robin slammed down the rewind button for the simple satisfaction of seeing the wall of concrete move. He released the button before he went back to far, only to be met by Slade's dreadfully breathtaking voice,

"Hello, Titans…"

It had been five nights and he couldn't bear it any more. He no longer heard the voice, he felt it; the sound struck a cord in Robins mind that was far from fear, but he hated it all the same. From the back of his neck and trailing all the way down his spine, burning a hole in his chest, the flame eating away at him from the inside; an attack that he was completely defenseless towards, as if he was bringing it upon himself.

In a fit of desperate rage, Robin snatched an empty soda bottle and threw it at the screen, shouting violently. It simply passed through the image and crashed on the ground nearby, just like everything he had ever tried to throw at him. Every punch, every kick, everything passed through him as if he were a ghost: hollow and unaffected.

As a matter of fact, he was a ghost. He was around every corner, peering out of every window, and poisoning his every thought, but never really there.

_How do I get him out of my head? _He thought, staring out to the city park just across the bay. He went there to clear his head whenever he couldn't sleep, but he knew now that Slade could be out there, just waiting for him to drop all his defenses, it was too dangerous. Just then, he had another thought:

Maybe just dangerous enough… 

The angel on his right shoulder was pleading with him to stay, but under these certain circumstances the devil on his left made much more sense.

If he were out there, you wouldn't expect it, would you? 

He regretted going the second he stepped foot on the city banks. Slade was everywhere. He was waiting for him at the end of the dock, he as walking towards him out of the fog, he was hiding in the trees; there was nowhere Robin looked that didn't have his pearly gray eye hiding somewhere in the shadows.

He finally found peace sitting on a park bench overlooking the bay. It was so quiet, too quiet. He soon realized that among the silence, Slade's voice grew even louder.

_Too fast for you, Robin? Looks like you've gotten rusty since I was away._

If there was one thing Robin found more entrancing than hearing Slade speak, it was hearing himself say his name. It was a habit for him to say it whenever they met, and Slade always returned the favor. It was enough to be drowned in his deep, sensual voice, but to hear it regard such an unworthy subject was like a blessing. Robin spent a few moments musing of this pleasure before he unintentionally let his lips slip. "Slade…"

"You called?"

* * *

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter coming soon! Reviews are mucho appreciated! 


	2. Chapter 2

Im back, and glad to announce that this chapter has been brought to you by my playlist of AWSOME hits from the 80's! (or pretty darn close to the 80's) I would like to thank the songs _personally, _but I wouldnt wants the admins. on my tail, so I came up with a twist! There are seven song titles hidden in the dialogue of this chapter, sofind as many as you can and we'll see how well you know your 80's! Have fun! 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans, ect. ect. ect...

* * *

His heart didn't just skip a beat, it froze; for an instant it literally existed as a solid, bitter, lump of ice inside his chest. Before Robin even realized what he was feeling the ice melted and his body shivered as the cold water left behind trickled in his veins and left his joints limp and his hair standing on end. He almost forgot what it was like being near him, but he did not welcome this painful reminder.

"Why are you here?" Robin said, not bothering to look at him. Slade had most likely taken a seat at the bench behind him, and he wasn't about to turn around find out.

"To hear my little bird sing, Robin. You know how I love hearing you say my name."

He could take a blow to the head, a kick in the chin, or even a slice or two, but Robin was not going to let himself be taken down by a few understated words. Not to mention the words themselves. Slade dare insinuate that he was feeling the same anxiety as Robin was. He clenched his bowstaff, ready for a fight.

"I should kill you right now…"

"Well, go ahead. Hit me with your best shot."

Without the least bit of hesitation, Robin extended his bowstaff and flipped around to hit Slade upside the head, only to be met with his fist. He was right, Slade was reclined on the park bench as if he was simply watching the sunrise, and he hadn't even disturbed his composure to block Robin's attack.

"No need to feel under pressure, Robin. There's no one else around."

"Your so vain." Robin hissed, trying to yank his bowstaff from him, but Slade had too strong a hold on it.

"People are people," Slade mused, dragging Robin closer with the bowstaff. "Why is it that you and I get along so awfully?"

"What do you want with me?" Robin sputtered, on the edge of groveling. His nerves intensified as Slade pulled him closer, but those five long nights he spent enthralled by this man kept him from letting go, or even wanting to for that matter.

"On the contrary, Robin. I want _you_ to want me."

"Get away from me." He gasped. Robin could feel his eyes grow wide and his heart froze again, without melting. He let go of the bowstaff and took a few welcome steps back.

Slade finally decided to turn his head and look at the boy, but Robin couldn't bear meeting his piercing grey eye.

"You've heard me say that were not very different. Not only that, Robin, but you're one of my kind and I wont be leaving any time soon." He got off the bench and followed Robin's retreat until it ran his back into a tree.

"Stop it!" He quaked, slamming his head with his fists and closing his eyes so he could pretend Slade was not there. A part of Robin wanted to hear these things, wanted to be closer to Slade, wanted to hear nothing, feel nothing but him. But that was wrong, and Robin was more than ashamed for what he wanted and tried desperately to deny it.

"You wont escape me, Robin. No matter where you are, every breath you take, every move you make, I'll be there, watching you." The voice was so close against his ear, dipping into him like a white hot metal spike in water.

"No!" Robin shouted, lashing out towards the voice. He had enough of this, his weakness, his sin, and he was ready to fight against it, to release this pent up aggravation by beating Slade to a pulp, or anything for that matter. His threw his fist at him, but the force pulled Robin forward and onto the ground.

Slade was gone.

* * *

Did ya find them? Well if you did, then KUDOS to you! 

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

I am SO sorry that it took so long with this one. My family had to drag me to the beach for TEN DAYS before we got back and I had the worst writers block EVER! So I had to cut this chapter a bit sooner than I thought, but please enjoy! 

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING Teen Titans related... accept a shirt, and maybe a DVD... .

* * *

"Titan's, GO!" Robin screamed, with more emphasis than usual.

It's been a week since his last encounter with Slade, and he just received the alert that he was stirring up trouble again on the east side of town. On the way to the scene in the T-car, Robin spent what seemed like hours stroking his knuckles through his gloves. Underneath them, he was beaten and bruised from replacing sleepless nights in front of screens with spending hours torturing his defenseless punching bag. After that night with Slade, Robin had been so confused. He hadn't told any of his teammates what happened, and insisted not to. What he heard then defied all he thought he knew of Slade. What did he want with Robin other than just getting him and the Teen Titans out of his way?

They arrived at the East Bay docks quicker than he expected. It was an unpleasant place, especially this hour of the night. The moon was only half waxed, leaving the faded, age-old streets lights to fend for any possible light, which wasn't very much, and the air was potent with fish and burnt metal.

Smoke was rising from a building about five warehouses down from where they parked, the obvious result of some sort of explosion. The team spun on their heels and either flew or ran as quickly as they could towards it, but Robin stayed behind. Even if Slade were actually here, he wouldn't stick around to let them catch him.

Instead, the boy wonder trudged along the walls, past the doors and around the rusted crates and barrels searching for the deepest, darkest corner. A place the certainly had Slade's name all over it. It wasn't long until he stopped in front of a solid metal door. Unlike the rest of them, which were mostly rusted shut or had crates stacked against them, the rust along the edges of this door had been coarsely separated.

Glancing left and right, and assuming that this was his only lead, Robin promptly kicked the door open. It slammed against the wall inside and bounced back, he caught it and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. Once it closed, however, he wished he had left it open. Inside was nothing but pitch-blackness in every direction. Even a pathetically dim ceiling light would have been more than effective.

"Your late, Robin."

The voice took him off guard and he spun around to face it, he saw nothing but darkness. One step at a time, Robin started to back away, not sure how close Slade would dare to come.

"What are you planning this time, Slade?"

"You haven't figured it out yet? I have to say, I'm quite disappointed in you."

Robin stopped walking, but his footstep was echoed.

It was Slade's.

He could hear where he was, and with that in mind Robin grabbed his Bo staff and lunged towards him. Instead of tripping over thin air, as he almost expected, his Bo staff came in sudden contact with Slade's own.

For several minutes they sparred. It was a welcome relief for Robin, it got his mind back on the way things should be. Good battling evil, Robin hating Slade. For once the situation between them both made sense. But the lack of vision proved to be quite treacherous, and Robin let his guard down for a single instant and Slade swung his staff at the boy's ankles and he fell face first on the floor.

"You haven't changed a bit, Robin. I'm surprised you haven't spent more time training."

"No, just trying to stop _you." _Robin panted. He was exhausted and injured. Not to mention Slade's mere presence made him nervous and confused beyond comprehension. He pulled himself forward, and found a wall to use for support.

"Why, I'm flattered Robin, never knew you were so _sentimental._" Slade's voice was just as calm yet intensifying as it always was, but Robin noticed as the sound drew nearer there was an emphasis on the last word, which gave it a sort of subliminal meaning.

"Its not like I'm asking you to return the favor." The boy snapped as he noticed Slade close in on him, kneeling so that he was at eye level, not that it mattered seeing how dark it was.

"Oh, but I already have."

"What?" Robin had heard that tone of voice before. He used it whenever there was something he knew that Robin didn't, and was about to find out.

"Touch my stomach, if you will." Slade droned. It was not a question, as he took Robins arm and placed his hand against his rigged lower torso, wrist up. "Feel how it trembles, Robin? That is not fear, or anger..." His coarse voice broke a whisper. "Its you."

Robin's own hand quivered so anxiously, he couldn't tell weather it was true or not, but Slade's words made it very clear.

All this time, Robin thought he was alone with the way he felt, that it would always be impossible, that there was nothing he could do but get over this "infatuation" as he liked to call it. But now, he was hearing everything he secretly wanted to hear from the man he secretly wanted.

No, he was no man. Slade was much more than simply a man. Everything about him was brilliantly inhuman. Where he stepped, a recital of paces that seemed impossibly rehearsed in their flawlessness. Each stride shadowed a fluidly moving figure barely sustaining his demoralizing form. But these fleeting attributes paled immensely in comparison to the one that poisoned Robin's mind that very moment.

His touch.

Every square inch of Slade's flesh seemed to be coated in millions of razor sharp needles, tipped with ecstasy. As Robin's hand hovered dangerously close to his stomach, he could feel them tickle his fingertips. The intoxicating drug teasing him with a mild delusion, the unique sensation taunted his desires and gave him a taste of what he truly craved.

"NO!" Robin shouted, yanking his hand back and struggling to push Slade away from him. "You're my _enemy_, I should _hate_ you!"

"And I, you." Slade said. He took the boy's squirming arms by the wrist and fastened them to the wall above his head. Robin could feel warm, tepid breath trickle down his neck as Slade lifted him to his feet and pressed his body more firmly against the wall.

_What's going on? Why is he doing this? Why am I not afraid?_

_Why?_

_Why!?_

_**WHY!?!?**_


End file.
